Bound to You
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Pleasure and pain go hand in hand for Harry Potter. He only hoped his Slytherin would be up to the challenge.


**Bound to You**

Harry Potter was an empty shell. Sure, he put on a good act of the happy-go-lucky Gryffindor responsible for defeating the darkest wizard of all time, and he smiled and laughed and celebrated along with the rest of the wizarding world, but he was empty. He was in love with someone, who couldn't or wouldn't give him the time of day. Their every meeting in the halls of Hogwarts was etched deeply in the brunet's mind. The words; the hexes; the fistfights. Unbeknownst to the blond, Harry walked away from every single confrontation with a raging hard-on that he took care of in the nearest bathroom, remembering every connected fist, every insult, every slur, every hex. Harry thrived on the pain inflicted by his unrequited love; he needed the pain to feel, to be, to live.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in love with the Boy Who Lived. Not the title, or the adulation, or the fame of the boy, but the boy himself. Every fight they had drove that love and desire deeper into the blond's soul. He lived to cause pain to the emerald-eyed boy, but knew that the pain he caused just drove the other away. He wanted to tie the boy to a bed and just ravish him, never let him go. Hanging his head, he stalked through the halls, on his way to the dungeons and his godfather's private quarters. Tapping on the door, he waited until it opened to reveal the gaunt, haunted face of Severus Snape.

Snape took one look at the boy and sighed heavily, stepping back to let him in. Draco stalked over to the couch in front of the fire and dropped gracelessly into it. He stared broodingly into the fire, his face a mask of longing. Severus shook his head in disgust and sighed again, capturing the blond's attention.

"Potter again?" the man sneered without venom. When Draco nodded, Severus shook his head and looked at the boy. "I have a potion here that will help you. You must take it before you go to sleep tonight. It will connect you to Potter, and you will see his deepest fantasies. He will also be able to interact with you, so be careful." Handing the potion to the gobsmacked youth, he stalked over to the door to his private bedchamber. Turning, he gave one last warning. "Be very sure this is what you want. There is no going back once started." With that, he entered his bedroom, gently closing the door. Draco looked at the potion for a time, pondering his godfather's words. _How does he know what Potter wants? He's never been interested in the Golden Boy before_. Then Draco recalled moments when, coming to the dungeons on his way to the Slytherin common room, he saw Potter leaving the Potions classroom, a small smile on his face. Maybe Sev and Harry came to an understanding after the fall of Voldemort. Standing, Draco left the sitting room, heading to his Head Boy's room to contemplate the potion and its implications.

* * *

Night fell, and with it, an exhausted Harry Potter. Lying in his dorm bed, he looked up at the red and gold canopy above him, the curtains around it drawn, locked and silenced for privacy. He relived the fistfight he and Draco had engaged in earlier that week. His eye was still bruised, and the cut on his lip was almost healed, but he remembered in vivid detail the feel of every punch landed. Harry had never really hit Draco with the intent to do damage; he just tried to make it look like he was fighting back. Instead, he was storing up all the pain inflicted in his memory for wank material later. He reached up a finger to press against the bruise on his face, wincing at the spark of pain, his cock hardening almost instantly. Opening his pants, he reached in and withdrew his prick, softly stroking it as he continued to press into the bruise, the pain enhancing the pleasure he was giving himself. Slowly, the pressure built, as he remembered the fists landing on target, the insults flung at him, the beautiful face of the blond, transformed in rage. With a strangled cry, he came all over his hand and shirt. Finally relaxing enough to sleep, he closed his eyes after casting a _Scourgify_ to clean the mess. He rolled onto his side and curled into himself, holding the memories of the blond close to him as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed, looking at the potion for long moments. He had spelled his curtains with locking and silencing charms to prevent his activities from being discovered by his dorm mates. He briefly considered not taking the potion, not wanting to be privy to Potter's fantasies about the red-headed Weaslette, but curiosity and a burning need to see him vulnerable blew away his caution like fall leaves, and he swallowed the foul concoction, gagging at the horrific taste. He lay back and waited for something, anything to happen. After several moments, when he thought that his godfather was having him on, he suddenly found himself drifting, as if in a deep, midnight ocean. The feeling was not unpleasant, but it was a little disorienting. Finally, he felt a tug from an invisible line, and he was flung into a room. However, this was no ordinary room.

The center was taken up by a gigantic soft bed, with an iron headboard and footboard. The center of the bed was occupied by a very aroused Harry Potter. His pale skin glowed against the Slytherin green sheets, and his dark hair framed his face beautifully. There was a look of peaceful serenity on his face, and his arms and legs were bound to the head and foot boards of the bed by manacles attached to chains. He lay spreadeagled, and his cock was hard, erect and throbbing amidst the dark curls of hair. The surrounding walls held an assortment of whips, paddles, and other torture devices, none to cause permanent harm, but all designed to cause pain. The blond took a moment to wander around the perimeter of the room, eyeing the various torture devices with something like glee on his face. He returned to the foot of the bed and watched the raven with hunger. Draco's eyes widened when those sleepy viridian eyes fell on him, and a beatific smile graced Harry's face.

"Draco," the boy breathed with what could only be described as hungry passion. The blond felt his own cock rise to attention at the sight and sound of the bound Potter. He looked down and noticed that he, too, was unclothed, his erection saluting the sight on the bed. Harry's smile widened, and he licked his lips, his eyes telegraphing a deep-seated need to the blond. Almost against his control, Draco felt himself step around the bed, hand reaching out to touch the pale skin of the boy chained there. Harry's breathing became more irregular, with occasional gasps and pants, as the blond came closer to him. Draco dimly registered the trembling of his fingers as he fought not to touch right away. He stepped back to regain control of himself, before approaching the bed again, determination on his face.

_I have wanted this for so very long, _he thought mindlessly,_ and now I have it. Sort of_. He grasped the boy's thigh, sliding his hand over the muscled flesh to the thatch of curls at the apex. His fingers lightly ghosted along Harry's cock, from base to tip, and the boy on the bed arched into the touch, moaning wantonly. He tossed his head on the pillows, eyes closed, face wreathed in delight. Draco smirked at the reaction and sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingertips along Harry's ribs, until he came in contact with a dusky nipple. He gently took the nub between thumb and forefinger, twisting it. Harry arched again, then gasped in a combination of pain and pleasure as the blond harshly pinched the pink pebble until it bruised. Grinning, Draco took the bud in his mouth, biting down ruthlessly, causing a keening wail to erupt from the raven's mouth. Panting loudly, Harry pleaded and begged.

"Please Draco. Please."

"Please what, Harry?"

"Mark me as yours…" Perfect blonde eyebrows raised, Draco crawled on top of the boy on the bed, aligning his body with the one underneath him. Harry moaned and ground his hips into the ones above him. Draco moaned also, relishing the feel of their erections sliding against each other. He bent his head to the neck beneath him and bit down, drawing blood. Harry cried out, arching his cock into Draco's again. Draco licked the wound, cleaning the blood, savoring the sweet coppery taste, and traveled down the rest of Harry's body, leaving harsh bites in a trail from his neck to his groin, marking the boy, owning him. Finally, his mouth encircled the engorged head of Harry's cock, causing the boy to scream. Draco's head dived down, and he swallowed the raven whole. He let the head of Harry's erection rest at the back of his throat for a moment, then swallowed, causing the body under him to tremble violently. Growling low in his throat, causing more vibrations to Harry's cock and therefore more violent trembling, Draco bobbed up and down slowly, sucking hard as he reached the head, cheeks hollowing in the effort. Harry screamed again, thrusting into Draco's mouth. After a few more moments of sucking and licking and tasting, Draco released Harry's cock and rose, walking to the wall-o-whips. He picked out a many-tailed silk whip, flinging it about and listening to the soft whicker as the tails sailed through the air. He stalked back to Harry, whose eyes had widened in anticipation. After a couple more swings, Draco looked at the boy bound to the bed, one sculpted brow raised in silent question. Harry's eyes rolled back, and he arched up, tipping his head back and to the side in the perfect picture of submission, waiting for that first delicious stroke. The blond did not disappoint, as he brought the silken tails down across the bare chest. The tails didn't cause any pain, yet, but the silken feel of them striking across his flesh caused the raven to moan delectably. Draco's cock got impossibly harder as the moans flittered along his nerve endings, causing his skin to pebble delightfully in goose flesh. He began to whip the boy on the bed in earnest, the strokes building a tension and tenderness into Harry's skin with each fall. After about sixty strokes, Draco could see the flesh reddening, and Harry's vocalizations became gasping whimpers as the pain built into an enchanting crescendo.

Draco tossed away the whip, stalking to the boy on the bed. He reached out trembling fingers and stroked along the sensitized flesh on Harry's ribs. The gasping shudder that accompanied the touch had pre-come leaking freely from the blond's cock. He smiled lovingly at the emerald-eyed boy and lay back down on top of him, pressing his chest into the sensitive flesh under him. Harry gasped again, arching up to enhance the contact and the sensation of pain. The raven's cock slid along Draco's, the delicious friction causing both boys to whimper. Draco leaned close to Harry's ear, whispering.

"Are you ready for me, Harry?" The boy beneath Draco nodded, his viridian eyes wide with passion and desire, making Draco's heart skip a beat. Without preparation, and just a little saliva, Draco positioned himself and thrust into Harry's puckered entrance. The brunet screamed in pain, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Draco waited for a moment, to allow Harry time to adjust. The burn was intense, and Harry clamped down his inner muscles, causing the blond to moan loudly at the squeezing sensation on his cock. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come before I even do anything," Draco moaned painfully. Harry clamped down again, a smirk on his face as the burn receded. Taking this as a signal to move, Draco pulled almost completely out then slammed back in, causing a scream to erupt from the boy beneath him. Setting up a rough rhythm, the blond thrust in and out of the tight hole, the burn and pain combining with the feel of Draco's cock brushing Harry's prostate to create unlimited pleasure for Harry. He moaned and cried and screamed as the pleasure built into such a crescendo that he came hard and long without a single touch to his cock from the blond. Harry briefly lost consciousness, so was unaware as his clamping muscles milked the strongest orgasm from Draco that he'd ever felt. Sagging exhaustedly onto Harry, the Slytherin gasped and panted, waiting for his heart rate to slow. Long minutes later, Harry finally regained his senses to feel that Draco was still inside him, collapsed on his tender chest.

"I love you, Draco," the boy whispered shyly. He was not aware that Draco was still awake, so was completely surprised when whispered words were returned.

"I love you, too, Harry." The surroundings started to shimmer and fade, and Draco cried out at the loss of contact with the brunet. He found himself once again floating in that midnight darkness, before sounds assaulted his ears, bringing him back to reality. He awoke slowly, his body aching, and lay still, listening to his dorm mates stirring. Thankfully it was Saturday, and the Slytherin felt no great rush to leave his bed. Waiting until silence met his ears, he crawled slowly from the bed and made his way to the bathroom and the showers_. I'm going to have to thank Uncle Sev. That was the most vividly satisfying dream I'd ever had. It felt so real._ The memory of the dream came back to him, and he was impossibly hard again. Reliving every moan, every scream, every stroke of the whip, Draco took himself in hand and stroked himself to completion, the orgasm not nearly as strong, but just as satisfying. It never occurred to him to question where his emissions from the dream went; his clothing and bedding were not sticky when he awoke. Finishing his shower, he dressed and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He sauntered into the Hall, looking every bit the arrogant Slytherin Ice Prince, and sat at his usual spot at the Slytherin table. He filled a plate to brimming (he was starving for some odd reason), and dove in, not noticing the shocked looks from his table mates. After demolishing half of what was on his plate, he finally looked up and noticed a pair of emerald eyes watching him. There was love and lust shining in those eyes, and the Great Hall faded into the background as Draco's silver eyes held the green ones. Draco and Harry stared at each other for many minutes, not noticing or hearing their friends attempt to make contact with them. Draco looked the Gryffindor over, and noticed the bite on his neck. Then he noticed the trail of bites going down into the collar of his black t-shirt. _The trail I made. That was no dream_. The blond's eyebrows shot into his hairline in surprise as he remembered every detail, including what the Gryffindor told him. And what he told the Gryffindor.

Harry tried to shift under the scrutiny of his love, and winced in pain as his arse ached deliciously. He could already feel himself getting hard again, and his face flushed in embarrassment. _That Draco dream was one of the most vivid I've ever had. I even ache all over. And the bites…where did they come from? _When he got up that morning, he was alone, his dorm mates learning long ago not to wake him on the weekends. He lay for a while, reliving the passion and fire that was in the encounter, the feel of the whip across his skin. He stroked a hand down his chest and hissed in pain. Sitting up, he stripped off the shirt he wore to bed and looked down at himself in shock.

His chest was red and slightly swollen. He could see individual whip marks, but what surprised him most was the trail of bite marks that went from his collar bone to under his waistband. His eyebrows rising in shock, he got up from the bed and stripped down, his backside protesting at the quick movements. He saw the bites ending in his pelvic area, and remembered lustily the trail that Draco had bitten on him in his dream. His cock started to harden at the remembered pain and passion, and he quickly made his way to the shower to take care of business. Once clean and sated, he dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping to see the blond.

Now, staring into his swirling silver eyes, Harry felt himself fall even deeper in love with the blond Slytherin. For his part, Draco's feelings ran even deeper than before. Both young men realized that they were perfect for each other, Harry being the perfect willing submissive to Draco's gently punishing dominant. As one, they both rose from their respective tables and slowly walked to the doors of the Hall, meeting in front of them. Smiling, Draco took the raven into his arms and crushed Harry's lips with his own. The kiss was punishing and brutal, and the moan of arousal that floated to Draco was music to his ears. He felt the growing arousal of the boy in his arms, and his own answering excitement. The rumble of voices in the hall stilled at the display, and the only noise, other than the wanton moans from Harry, was Weasley's voice.

"Harry. There's a room in the farthest corner of the dungeons, just for you. I'm sure Draco knows where it's at." Harry pulled away from the blond to look at his redheaded friend. Ron just smiled his approval, winking suggestively. Harry blushed, and giggled as Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the Hall. They walked quickly down the stairs to the dungeons, Draco leading the way. He did know what room Weasley was talking about, and the anticipation grew as he pulled the raven to the room. Once inside, Harry looked around.

It was an old-fashioned torture chamber, with manacles and chains on the walls. In the middle of the room was a rack used for stretching people, and there were small cages hanging from the ceiling. Harry's eyes widened in horror; he liked pain, but not this. Draco smirked at the look of fear on the Gryffindor's face, and pulled him to the far wall. Pressing on a brick, the wall slid aside and revealed a bedchamber remarkably like the one in Harry's dream of the night before. Viridian eyes gleaming, Harry entered the room and sighed blissfully. He turned to his blond Adonis, smiling with love and lust. He opened his arms, and Draco walked into the embrace.

"How long?" was the only thing the blond could ask.

"Since forever," Harry answered softly. "I have been bound to you forever. I have loved you forever."


End file.
